A Capitol love story
by EmmaCrane
Summary: They fall in love at the first sight, but President Snow, Emma's father doesn't approve. Seneca and Emma will never leave each other, they will always be together, no matter what.
1. I'm eighteen now

My first fanfic. So please don't be mean :( I know it's not long, but I liked it as this is  
A/N : It's an AU around the time of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. OC/Seneca Crane pairing.  
The name of the OC is Emma Snow. Daughter of Coriolanus Snow.  
I'll start with the present, after this chapter there will be a flashback to the moment they met.  
Only my OC and the imagination of this story are mine. It isn't based on any story but the Hunger Games. There will be some differences, though.

* * *

'Happy 18th Birthday Emma!' Why is the time going so fast? I slowly open my eyes and see my father and mother holding a big cake. Gosh, when are they realising I don't like getting older? A year older, a year closer to death, closer to miss Seneca. Suddenly I jump out of bed, running to my bathroom, leaving my parents with the cake in their hands. Seneca! I promised him he could take me out for my birthday. I don't know where we're going. It's a surprise he said. I'm curious…

I want a new scent for the shower, so I push a lot of buttons until lavender is set. It suits my hair. As fast as I can, I take a shower, blow dry my hair and make it wavy. I run to my wardrobe and grab a pastel yellow knee length dress. Running down the stairs, I hear my father calling with some of his employees. As he has his phone on speaker, I can hear the employee begging. 'Please forgive me president Snow, please don't fire me!' I pity him… My father hears me coming down, so he cuts off the call, standing below the stairs to hug me. I can't escape the breakfast. I have to eat the cake and open my presents. Great, a new scent for the shower, mint. I give my mom a small kiss on her cheek and run to the door. My dad's watching me with a frowned face. He knows where I'm going and he doesn't like it. Suddenly I hear someone singing 'Happy Birthday, dear Emma'. I look up and see the usual white pants, scarlet shirt, black coat and of course, his perfect soft beard. It could be no one else. It was Seneca.

I run to him, pressing a kiss on his lips. 'Hi sweetheart, happy birthday.' he whispers in my ear, while hugging me tightly. 'So, what's the plan for today?' I ask. 'It's a secret.' he chuckles. He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the driveway. I follow him, not knowing where we are going. He takes me to the park. The sun is shining and the birds are singing, while we lie down and study the clouds. 'Look, there's a couple kissing each other.' He smiles and his lips softly kiss mine. As my head is resting on my shoulder, he whispers 'You're my little cloud.' I smile and hug him tighter. The sun starts sinking as we lie there for hours.

Suddenly he ties a scarf over my eyes. 'Hey! What are you doing?' I giggled 'Blinding you.' he answers. I sigh, crazy little creature he is. With his arms embracing me, he pulls me up and starts walking. It feels like we're walking for half an hour. It's weird not seeing a thing, not knowing where you are going. Suddenly he stops, turning me around. He starts walking again and I can hear him open a gate.

As he unties the scarf, I'm surrounded by red roses. We're in a little rosary, alone. He knows I love roses, he knows I love silence, he knows I love him. I pull him closer to me, kissing him and whispering 'I love you.' He backs off en takes me to the middle of the rosary. Suddenly I hear horses coming our way. I look up and see a carriage with the most beautiful white horses I've ever seen. As a real gentleman, he gives me a hand and helps me getting in the carriage. I crawl up to him, as the carriage starts moving. I realize the rosary is bigger than I had in mind, as we are driving for like half an hour. Suddenly the carriage stops and Seneca helps me out. We walk a bit, when a table with two chairs, surrounded by roses appears.

The carriage left, so we're left alone. He escorts me to a chair and has me seated. We have the most romantic dinner of our lives. Suddenly he gets up and kneels. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. This is the moment. He's going to ask me. 'Dear Emma' he says while taking a little box from his pocket and opening it. There's a beautiful little silver ring shining in it. It has one little ruby in the middle and some little diamonds surrounding it like flower petals. 'I love you more than every single thing in the universe. Will you please marry me?' 'Of course' I whisper and jump in his arms. Tears are running down my cheeks while I kiss him more passionately than I ever did. He slides the ring on my finger and I see him letting some tears too. He lifts me up and carries me to my home.

Now it's time for the hardest part. Convincing my father. My dear Seneca is his employee, even his Head Gamemaker. He doesn't want to lose him, or me. The Games are on their way and Seneca has to work 24/7 for them to be perfect. He's afraid he won't succeed, because of me. As well, he thinks he is bad for me. He thinks I'd be lonely when the Games are here. I won't, but he doesn't listen.

As Seneca opens the door, I can see my father's face turning cantankerous. 'Mom, dad, we have to tell you something!' I yell while running to the living room. My mother directly notices the ring and hugs me tightly. My dad is frowning even more. We sit down on the couch, me crawling up to him, as we tell them. The first reaction came. 'No!' It was my dad's. I knew it, but he wasn't going to stop me. No one was going to stop me, I will marry Seneca.


	2. I can't resist

**As promised, here is the day they meet each other. It may be a bit 'fast', but I liked it as it is. It's very sweet and kind of romantic this time, I hope you enjoy it! And, don't forget she's a stubborn teenager...**

* * *

'You have to find a job, honey! I didn't raise you to be lazy!' 'But dad' 'No buts! I will look for a job at the Capitol building for you and you need to work hard! Do you think I became president without hard work? NO!_'_

_If work means poisoning, maybe he isn't lying. But still, I don't want to work yet, I'm still 16! What am I expected to do? All my friends are getting everything they want and I don't. My father is the president, he can have everything. If I want a man, he could get one. If I want a hovercraft, he could get one. But he doesn't, he's an asshole._

I spend the night turning and turning.

_Without any experience, how am I expected to work well? How can I be a good employee? What kind of job am I going to get? I'm curious, I'm nervous. My head is aching, my mind too full. I can't sleep, even though I have to. I still can't believe I'm working tomorrow. Tomorrow!_

Suddenly I hear my dad yelling. 'EMMA SNOW! COME OUT OF YOUR BED RIGHT NOW!' _Fuck! I have overslept on my first workday!_ I jump out of my bed and run to my wardrobe grabbing a decent peach dress. I love pastels. They're always perfect. I put my hair in a bun and run downstairs. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't sleep until one hour ago.' Luckily an Avox has already made breakfast. While eating the chocolate dipped strawberries and the chocolate/coconut muffin I hear someone sighing. 'I said sorry!' 'It's just not ladylike to be late, darling.' It's my mom. _Of course. _' But I couldn't sleep. I was worrying whole night about today. There is nothing ladylike to be a total idiot when arriving and not knowing how to do a thing!' We didn't speak anymore.

Of course, I had to go with my own car. _Stupid dad, he doesn't want anyone to know this little idiot is his daughter._ I was driving into a parking lot when I saw him. Icy blue eyes, gazing as if they could freeze me to death. Perfectly smooth raven black hair parted in two exact parts. A man of whom you won't expect to be a Capitol citizen, except for his intricate beard design. It looked like his beard was the waving ocean or the flickering of fire. _I couldn't resist him. He had me in his power._

_Shit. Emma, come on. You have to resist. Don't go drooling. Chin up. _

I open my door and stumble out of my car. _Shit shit shit! Stupid car! _'Are you alright?' The icy blue eyes are looking at me. 'Eh.. Yes, I think so.' He reaches out his hand and I grab it. 'I'm Seneca Crane.' _Wait, Crane? Isn't he the Head Gamemaker? I'm an idiot… _'Emma Snow. Nice to meet you.'

'So, where do you need to be?' he asks while taking me inside the building. 'Eh.. I don't know yet. President Snow had something for me, he said.' 'Then I'll take you to his office.'

His eyes meet mine and he stops. His eyes turn darker while he looks at me. It sends shivers of desire down my spine. Suddenly he steps closer. 'You're enchanting. Your eyes are like the forest. A dark, deep forest.' He whispers. He comes another step closer and I feel his body against mine. I close my eyes when I feel his lips touch my neck. _We're in a hallway, but I can't resist. I want this. I want his lips against my neck. I want him. _His lips go to mine and he kisses me. _His sweet, soft lips against mi_- 'EMMA!' _Fuck. It's my dad!_ Seneca has a shocked look in his eyes. The darkness of desire in his eyes disappeared and fear is taking over. 'COME WITH ME NOW!' He grabs my wrist and drags me into his office_. I know I mustn't look back, but I can't resist. I can't resist a thing today. I see Seneca, lost and fearing for what's about to come. _He had kissed the daughter of the president.

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? MAKING OUT WITH THE HEAD GAMEMAKER ON YOUR FIRST DAY?' he yells. 'H-he kissed me.' I stuttered. 'I DON'T CARE!'_ I have never seen my dad so furious, he always seems to control his fury. _I look at him with guilt in my eyes and he sighs. 'You're bringing the coffee around today and you'll clean up my bookshelf.' _I want to react, but I shut up wisely. I don't want to make him more angry. _'The coffee machine is in the cafeteria. It's easy to bring everyone his coffee. Always black. Every door has a sign on it and is adjacent to this hallway.' I nod and walk out his door. 'Wait.' I turn around. 'I'm sorry I yelled at you' _I know he isn't. _I nod and continue to walk to the cafeteria.

_Oh shit. I don't even know how many people need coffee. _I turn around and head for my dad's office again. I knock on his door and peek inside. 'Dad, how many coffees do I need to get?' '45' he says. _Jeez, 45? I must hurry up. _I go back to the cafeteria where is a big tray. I grab it and start making coffee. The tray can only hold 15 coffees a time, so I have to return a couple of times.

_I'm almost done. My arms are feeling heavy. But I have to make one last round. The Gamemakers. _I pour the coffee in and walk to the control room. 14 Gamemakers working hard. But no Seneca. Suddenly I realise there was another room. After bringing everyone their coffee, I close the door again with only one coffee to go. I look up and see a sign on the door. 'Seneca Crane. Head Gamemaker' it says. I knock and walk in. I can see his face tensing up but then relaxing.

'Hello, nice to see you again' he says and a smile appears on his lips.

_He's still looking attractive._

I walk towards him and give him his coffee.

'You're still enchanting.' He whispers.

'I'm sorry about my dad's reaction.' I say.

'He had arranged this job for me and today was my first day. He's upset I kissed you.'

'It's not your fault, It's mine. I couldn't resist your beauty. My head said no, but my heart said 'Kiss her' I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I don't regret getting engaged in the kiss. I felt the same the moment I saw you. I think that's the reason I stumbled out of my car. I was enchanted by your icy blue eyes. I think '

He leans forward and kisses me with a lot of passion.

_I think I'm falling in love._

* * *

**I'm going to try update asap, but school isn't being nice to me... I hope you liked it and review it! I'd love to know what your opinion is. **


	3. Complicated love, dear Arianna

'And? How did it go?' My father says as I come in his office.  
'Eh. What?'  
'Bringing the coffee around, of course!'  
'O. It went well.'

I walk to his bookshelf and start ordering it. It's like a library, so many books. 'Complicated love' one of them says. My dad went to the toilet. I grab the book and put it in my bag. I shuffle the books a little and you can't notice I took the book. I start ordering them again

Time flies. My first workday is over.

_Wow, what a day. I didn't expect this. The kiss, the book, my dad. It's going to be a complicate week. I know already. _

'So honey, it seems like you had a good day today. You and the Head-Gamemaker seem to like each other a lot…' _Sarcasm. How I hated his sarcasm.  
_'It was a very good day. Mr. Crane is a very nice man.'

I go to my room and open my bag. I lock the door and grab the book. I open it. 'To my dear Cory, love Arianna Stargaze' _Arianna ? Who's that?_ I search for the date of the book and find it. _He was with mom already at the time. How could he? Bastard! _I decide to just leave it for the moment, but I will ask him. I drop down on my bed and start reading.

After a couple of hours reading, I hear something. I drop my book and walk to my door trying to hear it better. 'Emma! Dinner is ready!' I open the door and run downstairs.

I can smell the scent of spinach and salmon lasagne. Jummy! Suddenly I hear my mom and dad yelling at each other. I stop and listen.  
'HOW COULD YOU NOT PROTECT HER?'  
'I TRIED!'  
'YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH! YOUR HEAD GAMEMAKER IS A WHORE!'  
_O, this is about me again…_  
'THEY KISSED EACH OTHER, HE DIDN'T START!'  
'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! EMMA WOULD NEVER JUST KISS A STRANGER!'

'Maybe I did?'  
_Silence. My parents are speechless. They didn't think I'd be downstairs so fast. I can see my dad's eyes turning angry. I don't care, it just happened.  
_'W-w-what?' My mom stutters. '  
'I don't know mom, It just happened. I couldn't help it. I kind of liked it, though.'  
Again, silence takes over the room. I decide to just start eating.  
Nothing is said. Silence has taken over the dinner.  
I'm finished, so I leave and go up to my room again.

The book is still lying open on my bed. I hop on it and start reading again. _'The complicated love is the most passionate kind of love. The pain of it being complicated, will come out as passion when you see each other.' _

_Tomorrow I will see him again. His ice cold eyes will freeze me again. His soft hands will touch me again. His raven black hair will be parted perfectly again. I will be in love again._

I had almost fell asleep when someone knocks on my door. 'Emma, can I come in?' _It's my dad. _I grabbed the book and slide it under my bed. _He can't know I took it._

'Come in!' My dad opens the door with a relieved face. He looks happy. _I'm lucky._ 'Tomorrow there will be no work, but in the evening there is a party with some of my best employees. I want you to come.'  
'O-o-of course.' I stutter, not expecting this.  
'Wear something chic, it's a dinner party.'  
'I will.' I say and I hug him.  
'I love you, dad.'  
'I love you too honey.'  
He walks to the door and says one last thing. 'He will be there too.' He gives me a wink. My heart skips a beat and I almost fall on the ground. My legs couldn't carry me anymore, but luckily my bed caught me.  
_He will be there._ I couldn't stop thinking about it. My head touches my pillow and I fall asleep

* * *

_Auch. What pokes me? _I wake up and notice I'm still wearing the clothes from yesterday. I must have fallen asleep with them still on. _Oops ._I think and I giggle. Suddenly I realise tonight is the party! I have to get a new dress and some new shoes!

I hop out of my bed and run into the shower. Today will be special, so time for a special scent. It will be chocolate. The sweet scent of chocolate. _I love chocolate._

I blow dry my hair and curl it. _I will go to the wig shop today and buy a wig for tonight. I need a new dress and new shoes and maybe a new hat. I'm so excited!_

I grab a pale green skirt and a pale blue lace shirt out of my wardrobe. I wear them with a pair of white heels. It's sunny today, so I don't need my coat.

I leave the house and go to the shopping centre. I grab my clothing device and walk along the windows. I walked for more than an hour, but I haven't found the perfect dress yet. Suddenly I see a beautiful red dress in the window of one shop. It has an hourglass shape. A rare neckline and a perfect full skirt make the dress to the perfect dress. I grab my device and point it to the dress. It scans it and pastes it on a picture of my body. It looks perfect. I click on the 'BUY' button and an Avox runs out of the shop door with a bag for me. 'Thank you' I say and take the bag from her. I open it and feel the soft fabric of the dress. _It's perfect for tonight. It has the collar of the shirt he wore yesterday._

Time for the shoes. I see a shoe store and walk to it. I walk in, because I don't see the perfect pair in the window. I search and search until I see them. A pair of beautiful black pumps with a zigzag heel. They're perfect with the dress. I buy them and go out again.

Time for the wig. I walk in the wig shop and just can't find a wig. I give up. Then I won't wear a wig tonight.

I realise I have the perfect hat at home. A flower of a netted veil. Perfect for this occasion. I go home and try everything I bought. I search for the hat but can't find it.

'Mum, where is my veiled hat?'

'Maybe in my room?'

I walk to her room and search. There it is, luckily. Stalled on the glass head on my parents' wardrobe. I grab a chair and reach out to get it when I suddenly see a box. I grab it and read the label.

_From Arianna, my love_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be a bit more exciting.**

**I have a holiday this week, so I will write as much as I can. I have made a little tumblr for this fanfic. To you can imagine it a bit better. It is:**

**emmasnowfic . tumblr . com**


	4. Permission to love

**I'm sooooooo sorry! I really thought I could update last Tuesday, but my week was busier than thought…**

* * *

I open the box I found. Love letters, from and to Arianna. I open the one on top and read it.

_Dear Arianna, my love,_

_We both know this isn't possible. We can't love each other. We can't. I love you, but I love my wife too. I think we should end this. It's hard, but it's needed. I'm sorry of the pain I've brought. I'm sorry for the complication of our love. I'm sorry._

_I love you,_

_Coriolanus_

I almost pity them, but then I realise it was by the time he was with mom. _How could he do this? I know it isn't easy to be in love, but he is married!_ I hear someone's footsteps and close the box as quickly as I can. I put it back and grab my headpiece from the glass head.  
'Emma?'  
'Yes? I'm here!'  
'Ah. Have you found it?'  
'Yep, on the glass head'  
'Okay, that's all I wanted to know.'  
_Phieuw, I was just in time…_

I leave my mom and dad's room with a last glance to the box. _It's just weird, why does it stand there? Everyone can see it there… Mom can see it there. Maybe she knows about it. Maybe the tears have already come. Maybe the pain has already hit her._

I go back to my room and glance over to the clock. _SHIT! 7 o'clock already? I must hurry up! The party starts at eight! _I grab my dress, headpiece and heels and put them on my bed. I put the dress on and style my hair in a braided up-do. I pin the headpiece in my hair and put my shoes on. I'm ready for the party!

'EMMA! ARE YOU READY?' my dad waits down the stairs for me  
'I'M ON MY WAY!' I say and run downstairs.  
'That's my beautiful daughter.' My dad says, with a large, but tender, smile on his face.  
I blush a bit and give him a hug. He gives me my coat and we go outside.

_Wow. That's the most beautiful car I've ever seen! It is a white, almost ancient looking limousine.  
_My dad opens the door for me and I step into the car. It's even more beautiful from the inside. There are champagne coloured leather seats and a small cocktail bar in it. It's so perfect. The car starts to move and she sees their house disappearing from her view.  
'You like Seneca Crane, don't you?' dad suddenly speaks up, breaking the silence.  
'Eh. Y-yes? I guess so.' I answer, not sure what to say.  
'I just wanted to say, as you are quite into him, be careful. You're my only daughter and I don't want anyone to hurt you.'  
'Da-ad…' I say, giggling, but a bit insecure. _Is he giving me 'permission' to be with him? Or what does he mean? I'm not sure…_

Suddenly the car stops. My dad helps me out and I look at the building we are standing in front of. A very abstract white building, almost pointy but perfectly smooth on the edges. I can already hear music booming and people having fun. But when we walk in, you could hear a pin drop. The music stopped and the people were gazing at us. Then suddenly I saw him. His eyes pierces through my body. I was in trance. My eyes were locked on his, I didn't even realise the music has started again and the people were dancing again. Then suddenly someone taps the microphone and we snapped out of our trance, our eyes locked on the stage. My dad was going to speech…

'Good evening my employees! To celebrate our company and the perfection within it, I decided to do you a pleasure and give a party! Thank you very much for the work you've done.' _I know he's just saying it because he doesn't want rebellion within the Capitol. He's just saving his power._

Suddenly I feel someone laying a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Seneca with a smile on his lips.  
'Good evening' he says with a soft, tender voice.  
The music is soft now, the people are slowly dancing together. Except for the couple of persons who are really drunk and can't even hold themselves up properly. '  
'Can I have this dance?' He says, while holding his hand open for mine.  
'It would be a pleasure.' I say and lay my hand in his.  
For one moment, it feels like we are the only ones in the world, the only ones in the universe. I can't even hear the music anymore, I can't even see the people anymore. My eyes are trapped in his gaze. It feels like his eyes burn me, instead of freezing me like before. Then he suddenly speaks up.  
'Shall we go outside for a moment?' he asks, whispering.  
I follow him and feel the cold air brushing against my arm. He pulls me closer to him and looks me in the eyes. I still can't believe the colour of his eyes. They must be real, but they are so enchanting. I lift my hand up and caress his cheek, feeling the softness of his beard.  
'I think I'm falling in love.' He whispers as his lips touch mine. It felt like we're kissing for an hour. His hands are in my hair, lifting it and twisting it as we kiss. I feel my back touching the wall and I pull him closer to me. His lips leave mine and he kisses my chin, slowly going down and kissing my neck.

Suddenly his phone rings and he grabs it. 'President Snow' the screen says and he shows it to me. I grab it and answer it.  
'Yes, dad?' I say, with a slightly irritated tone. I put him on speaker so Seneca can hear it too.  
'You, young lady, come here now!'  
_So, it was no permission…_  
'Mr President, I'll take good care of her.' Seneca suddenly says, causing a shock through my father.  
'I-I-I can't believe this! If you hurt her Seneca, you'll not be my Head Gamemaker anymore!' he says and puts the phone down. I can see the shock on Seneca's face.

'We'll be okay.' I whisper and hug him.

'We will' he whispers.

* * *

**Sorry again. This chapter is a bit lame and short, but I had to post it. Maybe it is because a M story turn came up in my head (and a Word doc), but I won't post it. I hope you liked it and please review! I would love to know what you think!**


	5. Coffee?

**Okay, now I'm more sorry than ever! SOOOO SORRY! School is just killing me, too much homework and tests and stuff, but only two months to go until Summer holiday! I'll try to write again asap, but I can't promise any exact dates… Hope you'll enjoy this one, I tried my best for this one. I was quite in a dramatic, poetic mood haha, so you'll notice that in this one.**

* * *

'_No! Let me go! Please let me go!' I scream and run even though I don't know why. Someone is chasing me, but I can't see him. It feels like I'm running in the emptiness of a dark chamber. There's nowhere to go, nothing around me. Only myself and my chaser. Suddenly the ground disappears underneath my feet and I'm falling and falling in an infinite gap. A face appears like a shadow. 'Hold on. Never let loose. We will be okay.' It was him. It was Seneca._

I wake up screaming with tears rolling down my cheeks. _It was only a dream. _I try to calm myself, but the fear still lingers in my head.

Days have passed, nightmares have kept me awake at night. It was two weeks ago, the party where my life begun. Two weeks I've been grounded. My dad doesn't pity me. I can't leave the house because of his fury. I'm acting like the perfect daughter for a week now, the first week I have been crying in my room, I'm lucky to have my own bathroom. One of the Avoxes brought me food each day, even though my father forbid them. I'm thankful for her, even though she can't say a thing. I wonder how it would be, living without tongue. No wrong words can slip from your lips, but no loving words can either. I wish I could do something to thank her, I wish I could give her her tongue back. Sometimes, the punishments of my dad disgust me._ Why can't we live in peace with the districts?_

I think of Seneca and the last sentence we said. 'We'll be okay.' How can we be okay if I can't leave my house? If I'll always be watched?

_I don't want to lose him. I can't do a thing wrong or dad will harm him. O. Dad!_

I glare at the clock on the wall. It's 7.30. I jump out of bed and throw my rose patterned dress on, braid my hair and tie it with a small bow. I run downstairs and notice no one is awake. _Yes! This is my chance! _I grab a plate and order the Avox to make some croissants and some orange juice. I put them on the plate and go to my dad's room with a sweet innocent smile, as if I'm still his little girl.  
'Good morning daddy! I've got breakfast for you!'  
I see him rubbing his eyes to see clearly and a smile appears on his lips. He sighs.  
'Okay honey, you have permission to go on a date with him.'  
'Yes!' I jump, almost letting the plate fall. I catch it just in time and bring it to my dad, giving him a kiss on his cheek. He laughs. I can see he is relaxed now.  
'Thank you. I'll be careful.' I whisper, so only he can hear.

I run to the door and put my heels on. I know where to find Seneca, in his office at the Control room of course.

I walk in to the Capitol Building and go to the cafeteria. I must have an excuse to enter the control room. I get one coffee, take it with me and leave to the control room. I knock and go inside.

'I have coffee for Mr Crane.'  
'His office is around the corner.' One of the gamemakers says, with his eyes still focused on his computer.  
I knock on Seneca's door and go in. I can see the back of his chair, but he isn't turning around. His hand rises and he signs me to wait a second, he's on the phone.  
Suddenly he turns around and his face lights up when he sees me.  
'Emma' he whispers.  
'Seneca'

I walk closer and he reaches his hand out for me. He pulls me closer and we hug.  
'Why?' he asks, I know exactly what he means.  
'Over-protective dad.' I sigh and he laughs.  
'I've missed you more than I've ever missed something in my life.' His lips come closer and brush softly and tender against mine. Pain, passion and love are overwhelming me as I kiss him. I can sense he feels the same by the movement of our lips. One of his hands is playing with my braid as the other one rests on my back, caressing me tenderly. For a moment the thought slips through my mind. _How would it be to be together without the ever following eye of my father, without the fear to lose him to my father's fury? Will it ever happen?_

We pull apart and his gaze is tangled in mine.  
'I've missed you too' I say and fall into his arms.  
He pulls me closer and I can hear his heartbeat. His soft hands touch my cheek and he lifts my face up to him.

'I love you, you crazy little creature. Would you please let me be your host for this evening?'

I smile and kiss him while whispering 'Of course'

His beeper rings and he swears.

'I have to go darling, the Games start in a few weeks, I'm a busy man right now. I'll pick you up at 6, don't eat before I'm there!'

He escorts me to the exit of the Control room. Giving me one last kiss, awhs and ohs escape from the lips of the Gamemakers. I can even hear one of them saying 'Good job Crane, daughter of the president, watch your life!' I freeze for a moment, catching Seneca's glaze for one last moment.

'It will be okay' his eyes say it, as if his lips did.

* * *

**I hope you guise liked it! Please tell me what you think of this chap. And thank you a lot for the reviews! It keeps me wanting to continue this story :3**


	6. Meadowfrolicking

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I really didn't abandon this story, I just had no time to write until today due to school... I finally have holiday, so expect some more updates this/next month. I don't promise anything because I'm afraid to break them. But here finally is Chapter 6. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains undetailed making love. It's just mentioned, so don't worry, but if you don't want to read that, just skip it :) **

* * *

The bells are ringing, it's 4 o' clock.

_In two more hours he will finally be here. Standing in front of my house, ready to take me to wherever he plans. I know I have to get ready. _

I get to the bathroom and push some buttons. Medium heat, foam, strawberries and mint. I get in and just stand still. Letting the water flow over my body and flushing my mind away. It feels like a little bit of heaven, just some rest in hectic times.  
After 30 minutes I get out. The blow dryer dries my body and sprays it with an strawberry oil. _I'm in a strawberry mood today…_ I walk to my closet, whistling 'Hey there Delilah' which my dad once sung for me, I know it's an ancient song, but I really like it.  
_Okay, he's taking me out today and I have no idea where we're going. I have to choose something versatile.  
_I decide to go with a mauve dress with lace draped over the neckline. I duck and grab a pair of heeled booties with a small bow on the front and combine them with the dress. I style my hair into a braided crown and suddenly it's half past 5. He will be here in 30 minutes.

I'm lucky my dad's not home today, he's in a meeting with some creepy Capitol citizen about the _system. _Juck, I hate my dad's ideas, how can you ever force someone who has suffered in the Games into prostitution? I disagree with my dad, on a lot of points.  
My mom is home, but she is busy arranging the garden.  
'Mom, I'm leaving. I'm going out tonight.'  
'Oh, okay honey! Don't get home too late!' she answers.  
'I won't mom, love you!'  
'Love you too honey, have fun!'

And then I heard a car stop. I run to the door, grab my purse and I'm out. I can see him smiling, his perfect beard moving as the corners of his lips run high. I run to him and jump in the car, pecking a little kiss on his cheek.  
'You look beautiful' he says  
'Where are we going? Please tell me?'  
'No, it's a surprise for my little sunshine.' He laughs.

I don't exactly know how long it took to get at this place, but it was truly worth it. He helps me out of the car and I can hear only birds singing. He grabs my hand and pulls me to a picnic blanket lying in the grass. There is cow parsley all around us and he grabs a couple of flowers and sticks them into my braid. He pulls me down and I almost fall down on the ground. He smirks and pulls me closer.  
'Welcome to our own little place, sunshine. Would you like some bruschetta?' he says while opening the picnic basket and grabbing some bruschetta with tomatoes and feta cheese. He grabs one and feeds it me.  
'T-this is delicious! Did you make these?'  
'In my own kitchen with my own hands' he laughs.

I crawl closer to him as he feeds me. I look around and scan the area. It's a large meadow with only flowers surrounding us. He grabs another food out of the box. This time it is a pasta salad. He feeds me again and the salad bowl is empty in no time. At last he grabs a little bowl out of it. Strawberries, chocolate coated strawberries. One by one he puts them in my mouth and I put them in his. The bowl is getting emptier and emptier until only one strawberry remains. He grabs it, puts on half in his mouth and bends over to me, letting me bite off the other end. His lips touch mine and we collide in a passionate kiss with the taste of strawberries still lingering on our tongues.

The sun is starting to set and the orange light bathes us in a magical glow. Seneca turns his pulls away from the kiss and whispers:  
'This sun may be sinking, but you my little sunshine will never sink. Your smile brightens my life and you are my sun.' His head comes closer to mine and he tangles his hand in my hair, slowly untying the braids. 'I love you' he whispers on my lips just before kissing them.

We fall on the ground kissing and rolling through the flowers. My hair went loose by his hands and has his hands still in it. We roll and roll, slowly peeling each other's clothes off. We stop rolling, kissing each other and removing all left on our bodies. His hands softly caress my face, my shoulders and my breasts, slowly going lower. I leave my hands to rest in his hair, being in our own little heaven. The flowers caress our naked bodies as we make love so tender that night for the first time in my life.

That morning I wake up by the sun blinding me. When my eyes are used to the light I notice we're still in the meadow. I bend over and kiss my lovely sleeping Seneca. _He looks so beautiful sleeping in the sunlight, his naked body covered with some flowers we accidentally ripped out of the ground yesterday. _

_This is how love should be._ _Frolicking in a meadow, making love until the sun starts to rise again. No rush, no hate, only love. _

Seneca gets up slowly and gives me a soft kiss.  
'Good morning sunshine, hungry?' he says and he grabs a sandwich out of the picnic basket. He tosses it to me and I eagerly start to eat it. He laughs.  
'You really are hungry, aren't you?'  
'Yup. Ate a lot, but still hungry. I think a lot of calories are burnt this night.' I laugh.

After we finish our sandwiches we get up and dress again. We grab the picnic blanket and put it in the basket. We walk to the car and hop in. This time I do look at the time and we're back in town in about an hour. My dad must be home now so we have to stop at the corner of the street.  
'I hope to see you as soon as possible my sunshine, I had the most amazing night with you. I love you' he whispers.  
'Maybe our love isn't easy, but I love you too my Seneca' I whisper as I give him one last kiss for the day.

_Now it's time for hell. I didn't come home tonight, so I must get punished… All I will do for him, all I will do for our love._

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that chap :) Please review, you'll make me very happy :) I'd love to hear what you think, get advice or whatever you want to say haha.  
**

**I've posted the dress and the shoes on my tumblr :) emmasnowfic . tumblr . com**


End file.
